Bussed electrical centers (BECs), also known as power distribution centers or junction boxes can be used in automotive vehicles to simplify electrical system wiring by eliminating multi-branch wiring, consolidating fuses, relays and other electrical circuit components in a single location. In one example, a BEC can include a plastic case having complementary upper and lower housing portions. A multitude of sockets can be formed in the BEC for receiving the circuit components. The plastic case can include bus bars, printed circuit boards (PCBs) or other conductive elements for interconnecting and supplying power to the various circuit components. Electrical connectors can be disposed on the BEC to receive mating connectors. Such mating connectors can terminate wire harnesses extending throughout the vehicle to interconnect the circuitry of the BEC with various electrical systems and devices within the vehicle.
In many applications, mechanical fasteners can be provided for securing the upper and lower housing portions together. As can be appreciated, the use of fasteners can be time consuming and require special torque installation requirements. In one example, torque guns can be provided for installation of such fasteners during assembly.